Resident Evil: A Civilian Perspective
by Smeikle
Summary: A year has passed since the incident at the Spencer mansion and it seems yet another problem is about to hit Raccoon City. This is an original story that has no tieins to the game other than the events of the first game. please read and review


**1**

Adam awoke to the sounds of screaming, feeling something wasn't right, he opened his eyes and scanned the room quickly, taking everything in. They focused onto the TV sitting in the corner and frowned, obviously having forgotten to turn it off last night. After grabbing the remote and turning the television off he massaged his temple, a headache causing crashes of pain throughout his head. As he did every time before, he swore he would never drink again and got up out of bed. He grabbed a pair of faded jeans and a black T-shirt from his dresser and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. On the way in he passed the mirror and caught a glance of himself, his dark blue eyes seemed tired, his dark hair messed beyond control. _I really got to get that cut _he thought to himself as he headed towards the shower. Thirty minutes later he was sitting back in his bedroom, feeling a lot better despite the headache, which had receded to nothing more than an annoyance. Glancing over to the clock sitting on a stand next to his bed, he saw that it was only nine AM and sighed in annoyance. Although only being seventeen, he had already learned to take care of himself. His parents were never home, they worked for some big time company and they were always away on business trips. When they were home they never talked about their jobs like most parents, but that never bothered him, the idea of having to listen to some boring work talk didn't really appeal to him. Actually he was content with how things were, he had everything he needed and money was never a problem. He did very good in school which was pretty much the only thing his parents demanded of him. Wanting to pass some time before getting started with his day, he walked to the living room and flipped on the TV, surprised to see the channels interrupted by what appears to be breaking news.

_We don't know what is going on, all media has been restricted from the area, but initial reports suggest that this was the scene of a multiple homicide. From what we have been told, a call was placed earlier this morning by a citizen that had come across a couple dogs feeding on some bodies. The dogs then attacked the citizen but was able to fight them off, emerging with only a few bites. We are told that the dogs were taken away for rabies tests and the man placed in quarantine until test results are returned. No further details are being disclosed about this citizen, or about the identities of the bodies found. As you can see _the man points off into the distance at what appears to be some men inspecting the area in what appear to be bio-hazard suits _they are taking no chances_.

Adam frowns at the screen, some things not making sense to him, such as if it was just simply a homicide, why the suits, and the story about the dogs and man just didn't make sense, they don't isolate or refuse to disclose information just because of rabies. The more he thought about it, the more the whole story didnt make sense. The sound of the phone ringing broke him from his thoughts. Casting one more thoughtful glance at the TV, Adam got up and walked to the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Adam, its Trish."_

"_Oh, hey Trish, whats up?"_

"_Nothing much, just got up and turned on the TV, have you been watching whats been going on?"_

"_Yeah, something about a possible homicide." _Adam pauses, unsure if he should mention anything about his thoughts on the matter, but before he could say anything else, Trish cut back in.

"_Anyways, it seems to be consuming everything on TV, and since there is nothing else to really do, I was hoping that maybe we could meet up a little earlier, maybe catch some breakfast?"_

"_Yeah, okay meet me out by the old coffee shop in about a half hour."_

"_Okay, sounds good, see you then."_

Adam hung the phone up and glanced back at the TV, slightly disappointed to see commercials, he wanted to hear if anything new was released. After turning off the TV, he heads upstairs to grab his shoes and keys, then runs out to his car.


End file.
